Talk:LoveRoleplay Wiki
Hey minna~!! This wiki has a talk page, and my idea was that we make a huge rp of it. It's a rp where everyone can join or leave. You'll just add a line or part to the rp. You can make it with selfmade characters or characters of an anime (please give link of the character then) This way you can see how many people are into rp and what people think off. I hope this rp will be fun. (Note: Don't make the rp rude or based on sex. If that happens, the comment will get erased. Also don't mess with other's their comments and don't vandalise. Also please subscribe your name under your comment.) Live, Laugh and Love 12:36, October 13, 2012 (UTC) And the rp starts~!!! Eliza walks through the school and goes to the classroom. The class is being messy and some papers fly through the room. People are talking and laughing. Girls are sitting on the tables gossiping about boys and all kind of stuff. ~Liz~ Samaru walked in. He looked at Eliza. He waved, but she didn't see it. I wonder... Samalion (talk) 12:57, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Eliza looks out of the window while sitting on her place. She ignores all the noice around her. She feels some paper hits her head. She turns around and throws the paper back. ~Liz~ Athena; *quietly sits in class doing some math homework, ignoring all noise around her* Alex Samaru can't stand it... The terrible noise of his classmates! I can't concentrate, Eliza is so cute, she doesn't make those noises. I really admire her way to ignore it. I hope she will like me! Samalion (talk) 13:05, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Eric had walked in the noisy classroom and sat besides his twin sister,Elena.He smiled softly at her while she returned with an inoccent sweet smile. AisKream Was Here~ (talk) 13:12, October 13, 2012 (UTC) The teacher comes into the classroom and tries to get the class silent. But the class doesn't listen. He shouts there's a new student but still it's noisy. Eliza looks up and looks at their helpless teacher who does his best to calm down the class. ~Liz~ Athena; YO!! Class; *turns* Athena; *mumbles* C-Class is starting... Pokemon Ranger Alex (talk) 13:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC) The way this class is... It rather like gymnastics for example... Atleast Eliza is here... Samaru: Shut up you noisy classmates!!!!! The class is cursing me... They always hated me... The class is so noisy... Samalion (talk) 13:19, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Teacher: Uh.. y-yeah.. thank you.... L-like I said... W-we have a n-new student from now on.... Eliza hears some people laughing because of the stuttering of their teacher. She rolled with her eyes and looks mad behind her. A few girls stop giggling. A girl with long brown hair and purple eyes walks into the classroom. ~Liz~ Eric sighs and glances at the new student for a second.He then turned back at the teacher. Where-else his sister,Elena,was busy looking out the window,bored and tired.She yawned as she covered her mouth,unamused at the new student. Migi Kata Ni Murasaki Chōcho (talk) 14:04, October 14, 2012 (UTC) kazuto is still stairing at the window not bothered a new student came Black Cat of misfortune (talk) 14:11, October 14, 2012 (UTC) A boy with black hair enters the classroom. He walks past the teacher and a student he hasn't seen and goes to the seat at the back corner of the classroom. He look out of the window and becomes unaware of everything else around him. No-one special...just me... The teacher: This is Yusuke Namika. She's from now in this class. Eliza looks at the new student. She thinks; 'She will regret it she came to this class I guess....' 14:13, October 14, 2012 (UTC) kazuto muttered "yusuke namika eh?" he starts drawin somethin in his book Black Cat of misfortune (talk) 14:15, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Namika looks shy around the classroom. The teacher gives her a seat in the class close to Samaru and she goes sitting there. The class is still noisy. Liz Kazuto glances over at namika and and pays attention to the teacher for the first time Black Cat of misfortune (talk) 12:01, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Eric sighed as the class was still noisy and he thought,"Yusuke Namika hmm? I wonder how she'll get used to this class.." Elena on the otherhand was too busy looking out the window and staring at something specific to notice Namika Migi Kata Ni Murasaki Chōcho (talk) 16:06, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Namika grabs her book and startslooking through it. She isn't getting disturbed by the loud noise. Liz Eliza looks at the new girl and sees she doesn't get disturbed by the loud noise. Eliza looks around the class and hears some people talking / gossiping about Namika. She decides to ignore it and looks at the teacher while leaning with her head on her hand. Liz Kazuto *goes to his imagination when he sees a boy coming towards the class. Black Cat of misfortune (talk) 06:03, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Ryuuichi:*runs to the class and enters class* im sorry for being late! teacher: its not a problem go and take your seat Ryuuichi:*goes and takes his seat and sees nazmika lookin at him he smiles at her* Black Cat of misfortune (talk) 06:06, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Namika makes some moves with her lips like she's singing without sound. Eliza sees that and wonders what she's doing. Then sees she has an earphone in one ear and wire is under her shirt. "Smart" thinks Eliza. Liz Xavier see's the new girl who came and sees her hearin songs he thinks "nice idea..." he puts his earphones on his ears and hides it under his shirt. Black Cat of misfortune (talk) 10:40, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I don't want her next to me, thinks Samaru,'' All I want is some attention from Eliza, she gotta seat next to me...'' Samalion (talk) Namika lies the book away and searches another number on her mp3. She keeps the mp3 hidden under her table. Then she looks around the class. She sees some people looking at her and even sees a boy who also listens music. Namika smiles a bit and then concentrates on the teacher. ~Liz~ Suddenly the earphone comes out and the music come out loud Xavier:uh oh...... Teacher: Xavier!!!!!!!! Xavier:eheheheh.... sorry....~ A dream… I’m dreaming a dream… A dream I dream every day… An endless dream… (talk) 15:53, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Eliza looks up because of the noice. Some people start to laugh a bit because of it. Namika looks at Xavier. She chuckles a bit. Eliza looks at Namika and then at Samaru. She smiles a bit at him and then looks out of the window again. Liz (Note outside the rp: Gavin, who's actually your character? Ryuuzaki (or something) or Xavier? It's confusing me a bit) (lol sorry i made a mistake i got a bit confused i changed everything to xavier and ryuuzaki and xavier both are rpin with kazuto im rpin with 3 chars) ~After class~ Namika starts packing her bag, just like Eliza and the rest of the class. Liz Kazuto packs his bag and goes to the ceiling of the school A dream… I’m dreaming a dream… A dream I dream every day… An endless dream… (talk) 07:39, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Namika leaves the classroom, stil listening to music. She goes outside and goes sitting at an empty bench on the schoolyard. xxLiz kazuto notices namika when looking out of the view and goes and lies down on the highest spot of the roof A dream… I’m dreaming a dream… A dream I dream every day… An endless dream… (talk) 07:50, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Namika gets her food and eats a bit. She thinks: 'I wonder when I'll actually make my first friends..' Liz Kazuto runs down the stairs and goes near Yusuke Namika "hiya i am Kazuto Kirigayaki~ nice to meet you!" A dream… I’m dreaming a dream… A dream I dream every day… An endless dream… (talk) 07:57, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Namika looks up, a bit surprised. She smiles when he introduces him. She holds out her hand and says. "I'm Yusuke Namika. Nice to meet you too." Liz More girls that are cute! I like them so much! Girls are such a suspicious thing. It's Samaru time! Samalion (talk) 19:23, November 22, 2012 (UTC) kazuto grins and shakes her hand. A dream… I’m dreaming a dream… A dream I dream every day… An endless dream… (talk) 10:41, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Namika smiles friendly. "You're the first one who talks to me since I arrived in this town." Liz Kazuto smiles calmly. "well that is no suprise these guys are kinda shy its was the same for me on the first day too,its just the first day,you will be getting many friends later on" A dream… I’m dreaming a dream… A dream I dream every day… An endless dream… (talk) 14:36, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Namika smiles. "Thanks. That's very nice of you to say." She doesn't know what to say next. Liz The boy with black hair from class is standing on the roof of the school looking out at the town with a distant look in his eyes. On his school bag there is the name 'Furī' No-one special...just me... kazuto looks at his watch " ah well i got to go now ,see ya namika" kazuto goes to a club room A dream… I’m dreaming a dream… A dream I dream every day… An endless dream… (talk) 02:56, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Namika looks while Kazuto when he walks away while replying softly "Oh... okay." She starts walking around a bit, not knowing what to do before classes start again. Live, Laugh and Love 16:48, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Samaru finally decides to go home, after a whole day finishing his homework for next month! Samalion (talk) 15:02, January 23, 2013 (UTC) After she had her last lesson, Namika goes home. She has nothing to do and walks all alone. Live, Laugh and Love 18:02, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Samaru starts doing his homework from three months ahead, he does not have friends, this is all that keeps him busy. He stares outside of his window and sees little kids playing in the park. I wanna have friends, he whispers and starts to cry quietly. Savior of Typo's 21:36, June 20, 2013 (UTC)